


Dear Prudence

by chowchow68



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Brief Peter Parker/Liz Allan, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/M, Grinding, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Protective Tony Stark, Seduction, come join me in hell, prudence struggles a lot after being bitten, she's very negative and cynical and needs to learn to love herself, there's some kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowchow68/pseuds/chowchow68
Summary: “You’re this Spider-ling? You’re Spider-Girl?” he asks her in her bedroom later where they are meant to be discussing a grant for a September Foundation she’d never even applied for. Tony Stark is kind of a nuisance actually. He can’t seem to sit still and she sympathizes with his restlessness. He’s always in motion, moving like he owns the space, pulling out her suit and holding her goggles in front of his face, “Can you even see in these?”Then, before she can blink, Prudence is being whisked across the globe to fight Captain America and his merry band of non-law-abiding superhero friends in Germany. Though the man with the metal-arm is pretty cool and she tells him so. Still, as Steve Rogers drops a jet bridge on her and she collides with Ant-Man, she realises the world is getting bigger and spinning faster and it just isn’t slowing down or stopping.OR,In which Peter Parker is Prudence Parker, and growing up, falling in love and being a superhero is hard.





	1. come out to play, greet the brand new day

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden bout of inspiration and instead of working on my three lab reports, this story was born. The age difference between the two main characters is big. If you don't like it, this isn't for you so just turn back now. It's definitely not something I would personally want to see or encourage outside fiction. Also, while it's discussed, it isn't the main focus here. 
> 
> Marvel does a good job with Peter and I want to explore his character more. Obviously, this is from a female perspective because it's how I feel I can approach this topic best while I focus on improving as a writer. I can't imagine being a superhero and balancing school, family, friends and other teenager-y stuff is easy, which is what I want to look into. I've also added characters and events from the other Spider-Man movies just because I can.

Life after the bite is different. Not necessarily for the better, of course. At least not in all aspects. Prudence gains lot. In particular, the ability to heal quicker, cells working overtime to regenerate and repair faster than any average human can. She is stronger, taller, and she can hear better and see clearer. She can scale New York skyscrapers like it is a walk in the park, easy-peasy, no problemo. And yes, those things are never going to get old. They are precious gifts and she will treasure them.  
  
There is loss, too. Uncle Ben dies and it’s her fault. It is her stubbornness and anger that gets him killed. Aunt May is grieving and Prudence can’t bear telling her the truth, adding to that pain and losing another person – maybe the last, the only one left – who still loves her. And no, that is something she will never get over. A secret she’s going to take to the grave if she can. Still, she has her Aunt and her friends, Ned, Gwen and MJ, and the world keeps turning. Life after the bite is different compared to before, but it doesn’t stop and so Prudence keeps going.

***  
  
In the months after, she tries to assuage her guilt, surveilling the city and looking out for people to help. Small things like rescuing a man from a building on fire or saving a woman in a car accident. Nothing large-scale like the Avengers. There are no aliens or wormholes or anything fancy like that. That's fine though. Prudence is one person; a teenage girl and she is playing her part. What use are her abilities if she can’t use them for good, after all?  
  
Of course, this is New York City and a masked vigilante dressed in a red and blue onesie swinging from tower to tower across town doesn’t exactly go unnoticed. If Prudence thinks she is being discreet she’s very wrong. She doesn’t realise this though until she walks into her living room one day only to freeze at the sight of Iron-Man – sans armour, of course – sitting opposite her Aunt on the sofa. She stares back in disbelief because _what the hell_.

Tony Stark grins at her, teeth white and the corners of his whiskey brown-eyes crinkling like he knows something she doesn’t. “Miss Parker,” he greets her. She fumbles for words, stammering and crossing her arms across her chest, as if she can hide herself but that isn’t possible. If he was able to see through her in disguise, this is nothing.

“I-I’m Prudence,” she says at last, eyes wide as she stares at the man in front of her. He looks out of place in her living room, suit sharply pressed and hair slicked back, and his entire outfit probably costs more than what Aunt May earns in a year. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Tony,” he introduces, turning to face her fully, a slice of May’s infamous walnut date loaf in hand. There is a bruise under his eye, she notes, as he winks at her. Go along with it, Tony Stark seems to be trying to say.  
  
“You’re this Spider-ling? You’re Spider-Girl?” he asks her in her bedroom later where they are meant to be discussing a grant for a September Foundation she’d never even applied for. Tony Stark is kind of a nuisance actually. He can’t seem to sit still and she sympathises with his restlessness. He’s always in motion, moving like he owns the space, pulling out her suit and holding her goggles in front of his face, “Can you even see in these?”  
  
“Yes, I can see in those!” Prudence snaps, urgently tugging the items away and stashing them in her wardrobe, “It’s just that when whatever happened, happened-like my senses have been dialled to 11. There’s way too much input, so they just kinda help me focus,”  
  
“You’re in dire need of an upgrade,” Tony states flatly, unimpressed. He raises an eyebrow, “Why are you doing this?”  
  
Prudence tells him. She gives him this whole spiel about being different and how if she doesn’t do anything it feels like she’s wasting her _abilitiestalentsgifts_. If bad things happen and she has the power to stop them but doesn’t, well, it’s on her. He seems to pause then, looking at her like he doesn’t expect this insightful answer, like he didn’t think a teenager could stump him and is trying to figure her out.  
  
Then, before she can blink, Prudence is being whisked across the globe to fight Captain America and his merry band of non-law-abiding superhero friends in Germany. Though the man with the metal-arm is pretty cool and she tells him so. Still, as Steve Rogers drops a jet bridge on her and she collides with Ant-Man, she realises the world is getting bigger and spinning faster and it just isn’t slowing down or stopping.  
  
***  
  
There is a small reprieve after that and Prudence should savour it. She should enjoy being a normal high-school student, worrying about studying for tests and being noticed by her crush, which she is because Liz Allan is gorgeous. The older girl is smart and has a pretty smile and lovely brown-eyes and _whoa_ , there are too many similarities for Prudence not to take notice of. She totally has a type. Maybe. She’ll have to examine this at a later date.  
  
Call after call goes unanswered or ignored by Happy. And for man with that name, he sure is _un-_ happy a lot of the time. She gets it though. Who would want to be stuck babysitting a 17-year old girl? These days, Prudence finds she doesn’t like her own company very much either.  
  
Anyway, she watches movies and builds Lego with Ned, hangs out and studies with Gwen, and enjoys her easy camaraderie with MJ which mostly consists of poking fun of Flash and passing each other stupid notes and funny little doodles in Algebra class.  
  
It’s like a festering wound though. Prudence goes out on her own; hunting, searching for something to do, someone to save because now that she’s had a taste, she can’t give it up. Then, Washington happens and she thinks she’s done something good, made some headway and finally getting the hang of the whole superhero-thing. She feels like she’s achieved something when she rescues her classmates in the falling elevator. Of course, the ferry incident occurs not even a few weeks later and it feels like all the effort she’s put in and any respect or favour Tony Stark has for her is ripped to shreds.  
  
One step forward, two steps back.  
  
“Is everyone okay?” Prudence asks.  
  
“No thanks to you,” he answers bluntly, “What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that’s on you,”  
  
No, she wants to cry. God, please no. She can’t be responsible for someone else’s death. She can’t have their blood on her hands, too. Prudence feels her heart thud in her chest and bites her tongue from revealing something she shouldn’t, “This is all I have-please, I-this is-I’m nothing without this suit,” she begs.  
  
“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it,” Tony replies flatly.  
  
Yes, she wants to say. She is nothing. She is no one. Prudence is just a girl who can’t seem to do anything right. She’s failed Uncle Ben and it had gotten him killed. She constantly keeps disappointing Aunt May and she doesn’t want to find out what the end-result will be. When she wears the suit, she feels like a different person. A better person. A good person. She feels like the Prudence from before the bite; young and carefree and too immature to know the meaning of giving up. She feels invincible, like she can do anything, as if she can do no wrong. She thinks she might have a chance to redeem herself, after all. She thinks she might stand a chance at protecting the few people she loves.  
  
***  
  
“Whatever’s going on with you, I hope you figure it out,” Liz Allan tells Prudence when she approaches the older girl after the whole fiasco where she’s managed to get her date’s dad arrested. In all fairness though, he was dealing weapons of mass destruction. He also made a building collapse on her, which has only added to her list of anxieties, the nightmares that kept her up at night, always growing and never decreasing.  
  
She isn’t her father though and it is a kindness Prudence doesn’t deserve, especially not after what she’s done. This is another secret she will have to keep. Prudence’s shoulders are already heavy, burdened enough as it is.  
  
Wisely she keeps her mouth shut, digging her nails into the palm of her hand and ignores the little stab of pain.  
  
***  
  
Prudence turns down Tony Stark’s offer of being an Avenger. The man appears a little shocked, giving her another appraising look like he’s never been rejected before and can’t quite work out what is going through her head. She isn’t quite sure either.  
  
She goes home and finds he’s returned the suit. She hides it in her wardrobe before her Aunt gets back home from work and starts preparing dinner. 


	2. the wind is low, the birds will sing that you are part of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year - I hope you like the update!

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard you say,” Gwen tells her, laughing lightly as she inspects her toes, wiggling them in Prudence’s direction, “This colour isn’t too much, right?”  
  
“-hmm, what? No, it’s not,” Prudence says, glancing over at the bright-pink shade her friend has painted her toenails, “I’m being serious though. Listen closely when Mr. Harvey talks next time. He totally sounds like Yoda. He’s all, like-hold on a second,” she adds, pulling out her phone as it gives a loud beep.  
  
_How’s the suit?_ – TS  
  
She licks her chapped lips. She only knows one person with those initials. He’s the only one who knows her secret identity and would ask about her suit, too. The only question is: why is Tony Stark texting her? How does he even have her number? Her best guess is Happy must have given it to him. She hasn’t done anything to warrant a message from the man though, especially not one so casual, like they’re acquaintances or friends but here he is checking up on her when they’ve barely spoken a handful of times.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Gwen asks her. Prudence nods and smiles briefly, tossing her phone aside. A little tick has appeared below her message which means that he will know that she’s read it. She doesn’t care though, doesn’t feel like replying yet. She has no idea what to say anyway. Also, it is petty and vindictive but she thinks back to all the times she had tried to get in touch with him and had been ignored or looked over.  
  
It’s mean, a little vicious and completely unlike the Prudence from before the bite. Uncle Ben would not be proud of her childish and cruel behaviour. She swallows down the tightness in her throat and reaches for a bottle of blue nail-polish, “Thoughts?”  
  
***  
  
She texts him back a day later when she’s back home from her sleepover with Gwen.  
  
_It’s good. Thank you._ – PP  
  
Not even a half-hour later her phone lights up with a message.  
  
_Been working on some updates for the web-shooters._ – TS  
  
Prudence hesitates with a reply but finds she doesn’t have to when a second message appears not a second later.  
  
_I’ll have Happy pick you up tomorrow after school. Come by the tower and we can get you sorted_. –TS  
  
Why? This is her first response. Prudence ignores that vicious, suspicious part of her brain though and texts back a quick _okay_.

***

Her sort-of friendship with Tony Stark is unexpected. Can she even call it that? They aren’t friends. Not really. For them to be anything of that sort they would have to be equals, which they are clearly not. They are in completely different stages in their lives; he is a forty-something genius billionaire and she is a full- time high-school student, part-time wall-crawler.  
  
Apparently, the man is trying to make up for lost time and take on the role of her mentor like he’d told her he would. She wasn’t expecting him to keep his promise. Words don’t mean much to her these days and she definitely knows better than hold any expectations of him. Still, like the dutiful student is, she comes to work in his lab once a week. Aunt May is happy that she got her internship back and is keeping busy, isn’t sneaking around anymore and if it pleases the older woman, it’s good enough.  
  
Prudence appreciates the effort he’s putting in though. Tony Stark is extraordinarily intelligent and seems to know everything about everything. She should find it grating and she does occasionally – because how can one person know so much? He never belittles her or makes her seem stupid for not knowing something though. She’s learning and she has always been hungry; a greedy little thing ready to soak in knowledge and the way he challenges and pushes her to be better, to be the best, is something she can’t get enough of.  
  
Sometimes, Prudence wishes she still saw the world through rose-tinted glasses. The person she’s become after the bite is a little more cynical and unforgiving. She can see people’s faults and is quicker to fixate on them. If she doesn’t like what she sees, she doesn’t waste her time with them. Tony has plenty: he’s a workaholic, drinks an obscene amount and generally tends to do whatever he wants. Still, even despite this really, if there is one thing pre-bite Prudence and her can agree on is their attraction to Tony Stark. Turns out she has a type, after all.  
  
The man is too witty and inherently charming for his own good. Before, she had only seen it from a distance, on television as Tony spoke at one of his press conferences or at the Stark Expo, and she could ignore the fluttering in her stomach because it was from afar. It was hero-worship and she didn’t know any better. She didn’t know the man behind the armour personally. A celebrity crush at best, like admiring a popstar or movie actor. Nothing ever came from those.  
  
This is tangible though. Now he is close enough to touch and she desperately wants to. He smiles at her, mischievous, almost boyish and it is one those private ones; kinder, softer than she’s ever seen him give a reporter or one of those minions who work under him. It’s offered to only a select few like Colonel Rhodes, Happy or Ms. Potts. The lengths he would go to ensure his loved ones’ safety and happiness is something she can relate to.

It isn’t all work either. Not always. Tony seems almost offended by her lack of adventurousness in eating out and insists on widening her palate, ranging from Korean to Caribbean cuisine and everything in between. He brings her back knick-knicks, souvenirs from places he visits. Sometimes, they just talk about movies, music, something funny that has happened to her in school that day and he seems genuinely interested in what she has to say. He is patient and pays attention to her ideas and thoughts, messy and cluttered as they are.  
  
She feels out of her depth. Tony Stark is almost three decades older than her. He’s snarky and slightly self-absorbed, rambles and deflects when a topic comes up that he doesn’t want to talk about. She sees a lot of herself in him, the person she’s become and thinks maybe that’s why he can even begin to understand her. He’s also Iron-Man and she is Spider-Girl. They’re both superheroes in their own right and this is one shared life experience that allows him to know her better than any of her own peers.

Prudence doesn’t know when it started or how it happened. Wherever she is, whatever she sees or hears, the older man occupies her mind and has subtly taken over her consciousness. In moments like these, she feels most like a child and then she realises she is just that. Prudence _is_ a teenage girl with a crush. Except this isn’t just a crush. God, that word is so immature. It is so ambiguous and vague and common. It doesn’t encapsulate or capture her feelings well enough. She wonders what the feeling is even that has overcome her like this, invaded and submerged her. Its name must be love, right?  
  
Prudence feels safe and at home with him in a way she hasn't since the bite, Uncle Ben’s death and before she became Spider-Girl.The insecurity and self-doubt of growing up has bubbled up and spread out like some sort of dirty, vile infestation, growing and all-consuming. It is overwhelming to pretend everything is fine. It is needless really to put a smile on her face and say _I’m alright_ , but she has. Faking it is something Prudence has been doing for a few years now. It’s practically second-nature.  
  
In front of Tony though, she feels exposed, as if all her secrets are out in the open. When he looks at her like he’d done in her bedroom that first time or when she’d turned down his offer of being an Avenger, it feels like he is seeing through her and past all the defenses she’s erected and the walls she’s built. _Don’t come in_ , are the words that hang on the sign on the other side, but this _man_ , and he is man, not a boy, has knocked those walls down with ease and without her knowledge.  
  
She doesn’t feel in control around him, like the emotions she’s forced down and locked up are rising to the surface, threatening to overflow or burst and spill forth any minute. Her feelings for Tony Stark are incomparable to the crush she’d had on Liz. They are so grown-up and they make no sense.  
  
  
***  
  
“What should I do?” Prudence asks.  
  
“I don’t know,” Ned whines, “Why are you asking me? Can’t you ask one of your female friends?”  
  
She rolls her eyes. “I’m asking you because you’re a boy.”  
  
Ned shrugs helplessly. “I-hey! MJ, come over here!” he yells across the cafeteria and waves the other girl over, “Help Prudence over here. She has a crush on this guy,”  
  
MJ takes a seat beside Prudence and shoots her a brief, disapproving look. “Really, Parker? I thought you were above things like pesky emotions,”  
  
She glares back at the other girl. “It’s not a crush. I-I don’t know how to describe it, but it’s serious,” Prudence mutters, stabbing a carrot with her fork. “I should have asked Gwen. You’re just mean and Ned, you’re useless,”  
  
Ned gives her a wounded look and she offers him her Jell-O as compensation. MJ scoffs. “Who’s the guy?”  
  
Prudence lowers her gaze. “He doesn’t go here. He’s older,”  
  
“Is he someone from your internship at Stark’s?” Ned inquires through a mouthful of food.  
  
“Kind of, yeah,” she admits. It _is_ Stark, but she can’t tell them that. Prudence knows what their reactions will be. It was fine for a 13-year old girl to have a crush on Iron-Man. That was cute. An almost 18-year old with a crush on Tony Stark is a completely different story.  
  
MJ looks at her, raising an eyebrow. “Be careful. I know he’s older and the whole Daddy kink thing is in these days or whatever,” she pauses, ignoring Ned’s spluttering and Prudence’s outraged cry, “Just make sure he’s not taking advantage of you, like show him who’s boss. Just because you’re younger and stuff doesn’t mean he’s in control,”  
  
***  
  
Prudence turns 18 with little fanfare. She celebrates her birthday with her Aunt and friends, pigging out on cake and opening gifts while trying to act as normal as a girl who has the ability to stop a bus with her bare hands can.  
  
Later that week when she arrives at Stark tower F.R.I.D.A.Y wishes her as she rides up the elevator, playing her the ‘Happy Birthday’ song and she laughs brightly, joyously like she only can here in her safe place.  
  
“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Prudence exclaims as she steps out into Tony’s lab, nearly bumping into the man himself, “Oh-hey, Mr. Stark,”  
  
Tony offers her a small, amused smile. “Happy birthday, kid. You’re finally an adult now. Kind of. Still can’t drink yet though,”  
  
“I don’t think I can get drunk,” she replies honestly.  
  
“Yeah, let’s not find out. Couple more years to go for that still. As it is, I drink enough for the both of us,” he says, steering her to one of the work benches. Tony pushes a sparkly paper bag with a big blue and gold ribbon on it towards her, “That’s for you,”  
  
Prudence stares back before reaching for the bag and the contents stored inside. “Oh,” she says, as she pulls out a pair of red Converse sneakers.  
  
Tony nudges her foot with his own. “Your current ones were making me feel bad, Prue. No footwear should do that,”  
  
“Thank you,” she replies earnestly, holding them to her chest, “I was saving up for a new pair, so this is-yeah, this is great. Thank you, Mr. Stark,”  
  
He shrugs like it’s no big deal and truthfully, the shoes are probably nothing to him but it’s the fact that he’d noticed her current sneakers were falling apart that meant something to her. She doesn’t care about the cost, but the sentiment behind the gift is what matters to her. She notices from the corner of her eye that DUM-E and U are both wearing party hats and are decorated with streamers of all colours. Once again, Tony Stark has managed to surprise her and render her speechless.  
  
“You-uh,” Prudence starts unsurely, taking her bottom lip into her mouth and tasting the watermelon-flavoured gloss Gwen has gifted her. She glances up, searching for what to say, a way to put her gratitude into words when she catches sight of Tony’s eyes on her mouth. _What_ , she thinks, absentmindedly swiping her tongue across her lips, fruity and sweet.  
  
His eyes snap up to meet hers and then away so quickly she nearly gets whiplash. “What do you want to work on today, Parker? Birthday girl gets to pick,” Tony says instead and holy shit, he is totally deflecting and attempting to change topics. He isn’t even trying to be subtle about it.  
  
Prudence feels arousal flow through her veins, molten and red-hot, at the idea that he can return her feelings. Maybe this isn’t as one-sided as she thinks, after all. How has he managed to hide this for so long? It is a heady emotion and she feels her stomach clench in pleasure that she’s managed to fluster the Tony Stark. It is empowering. She glances over at him as he points something out to her, taking in his sharp profile and hides that tiny feeling of victory to herself.  
  
***  
  
She is playing with fire, but these days and after gaining her abilities, she feels fearless. There are also other times she feels terrified at the mere thought of getting out of bed and stepping outside her house. It’s a strange feeling. Prudence doesn’t like to think about the implications of it too much.  
  
Her father, Richard, had named her. She doesn’t remember him or her mother much. They passed away when she was a young child and while she knew Uncle Ben and Aunt May were not her parents, they are the only parental figures she’s had and they more than filled the gap.  
  
Prudence, her father had called her, for the quality of being prudent. Someone who is wise and has good judgement, and Prudence has tried to live up to her name for years. This is before she goes and gets herself bitten by a genetically-modified spider though, and it ends sometime when that happens and her Uncle’s passing.  
  
But really, are superheroes the paradigm of good judgement anyway? Prudence doubts anyone with common sense would run into building on fire or attempt to stop armed bank robbers. She has a skewed view of what to be afraid of, a distorted perspective on what is classified as a bad idea and apparently, trying to seduce Tony Stark is not one of those things.  
  
Her efforts seem in vain though because the man appears to have nerves of steel – or iron, she supposes – and won’t budge. She knows he’s interested or at least somewhat attracted to her when he’d stared at her lips and the time after that when she’d worn Aunt May’s block-heel sandals and his eyes had strayed to her legs, the straps that wrapped delicately around her ankles before he’d insisted they were a safety hazard in the lab and forced her to change back into the red Converse.  
  
There are all the times she’s leaned over his shoulder and into his personal space as he worked, pressing her chest to his back. She touches his thigh or bicep when he speaks and throws her head back when she laughs, exposing the column of her throat. The weight of Tony’s gaze and his undivided attention giving her an ego-boost and she feels reckless, emboldened, as she stares back with flirtatious, sparkling eyes and gestures animatedly with her hands.  
  
And there is now when she wears a white cotton sundress and walks over from school in the rain for her weekly visit, forgoing a bra and the umbrella Aunt May always makes her carry. She doesn’t bother changing into her suit and swinging over either. Prudence is drenched by the time she arrives and she sees herself in the reflection of the elevator, knows her dress is sticking to her like a second-skin and her cheeks are flushed a pretty pink from the cool wind outside.  
  
Still, Tony takes in the wet fabric highlighting her curves, clinging to her stiff nipples and meets her stare head-on like he knows what she’s doing and refuses to play her game, won’t indulge her behaviour. He offers her a faded MIT hoodie, sweatpants and a towel while he goes to make her hot chocolate.  
  
Prudence is just about ready to throw the sneakers Tony had bought her at his head as he turns to leave the room. She knows she isn’t a blonde bombshell like Gwen Stacy or even as attractive as his many, many exes, including Pepper Potts with her high-cheekbones and blue-eyes, but this is just insulting.  
  
_Look at me. Notice me. Kiss me. Fuck me. Love me_ , she wants to scream, and feels more like a petulant, sulking child than ever as she tugs on only the hoodie he’s provided and wanders into the living room of his apartment.  
  
“Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold,” Tony says, gesturing to the mug on the coffee-table in front of the sofa he is reclined on and pointedly ignoring the sight of her bare legs.  
  
Prudence wants to stick her tongue out at him. She knows it won’t do her any favours though so she silently sips her drink and continues to towel-dry her hair. Why is he acting like her father? That is a whole lot of fucked up and she certainly doesn’t think about him that way.  
  
“You should dress warmer,” he suggests, blowing the steam from his own drink. Coffee, she assumes from the smell of it, “Winter is right around the corner. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold,”  
  
She rolls her eyes. “Yes, sir,” Prudence snarks and is rewarded with a sharp inhale followed by choking as Tony coughs into his fist, eyes flashing dark.  
  
“What?” he rasps, running a hand down his face, “Kid, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m drinking the hot chocolate you made for me,” Prudence answers, smiling sweetly and holding her mug out. “Want some, Mr. Stark?”  
  
Tony shakes his head and places his mug of coffee on the table. “Don’t get smart with me. That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”  
  
She shrugs innocently. “I have no idea what you mean, sir,”  
  
“I mean the clothes and the heels,” Tony clarifies blandly, but they both know anyway without him having to say it out-loud, “What do you think you’re doing? What are you trying to achieve?”  
  
Prudence puts down her drink next to his. He’s actually acknowledging her behaviour and the revealing clothes she’s been wearing these past few weeks. This is unexpected, but she can roll with it. No one has ever her accused her of being a coward before and she isn’t about to start now.  
  
“I like you, Mr. Stark,” she says, glancing up at him through her dark, wispy lashes and _thank god_ for waterproof mascara, “I want to be with you.”  
  
Tony snorts incredulously, derisively. “You’re 18. You probably don’t even know what you want to have for breakfast tomorrow,”  
  
“That’s not fair. I may be young but I’m not a child. I know what I want,” Prudence argues, “Also, I think it’s fair to say I’m not your average teenager. Do you know many people who can climb the Washington Monument, sir?”  
  
He glances over at her in exasperation, like he doesn’t appreciate her sarcasm, “I’m old enough to be your father. Is this like-”  
  
“My dad is dead. With all due respect, sir, I’m not looking for a replacement.” she says and watches as Tony exhales deeply, massaging his temple. He’s not going to make the first move. That’s fine. Prudence instigates and reaches out to takes his hand in hers, bringing it to cup her face. He freezes. She presses a kiss to his palm, soft and gentle, speaking into the warm skin, “Mr. Stark,”  
  
“This isn’t a good idea. In fact, I can think of a hundred reasons why this is a really, really bad idea,” Tony mutters, watching her wearily, “Can you imagine what your friends and Aunt would say? If this ever gets out-shit, the public are going to say the nastiest stuff,”  
  
“I don’t care what they say,” Prudence replies, shuffling closer until their thighs are touching. She leans into his touch, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth and tempting him with the promise of forbidden fruit. He isn’t saying anything but he isn’t pushing her away either, “I only care what you think. I care what you have to say, sir.”  
  
He shuts his eyes briefly before reopening them, “You’re unbelievable. Should have known you would be trouble,” Tony says, lowering the hand on her cheek to wrap around the back of her neck and draw her closer, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.  
  
Tony Stark tastes like coffee, spicy and mouth-watering on her tongue. Prudence is helpless as she shifts; pressing closer, opening her mouth wider, hands searching. He seems to take pity on her as he hoists her into his lap so she is straddling one of his thighs.  
  
“Mr. Stark,” she whimpers, the friction of the rough denim against her thin underwear sending adrenaline buzzing through her system. It is too much and not enough at the same time.  
  
He groans, pulling away to litter kisses down her neck, “Now would be an appropriate time to tell you to call me Tony, I think.” he mutters into her clavicle, nipping with his teeth and Prudence gasps, hips jerking forward unconsciously, “Steady, baby,”  
  
“Please,” she murmurs, not knowing what exactly it is she is asking for, but her pulse is picking up and her underwear is growing wet, sticky. The term of endearment that had slipped from Tony so naturally, instinctively makes her cling tighter to him, “Tony, oh god,”  
  
He chuckles and it is ludicrous how much self-awareness the man has to still laugh and joke in this situation, especially when she’s already so needy, feeling like she is going to combust, “Not quite, but that’s flattering. Thank you very much,”  
  
Prudence shuts her eyes and swats weakly at his shoulder, “Mr. Sta-sir, that’s not as funny as you think it is,” she says instead.  
  
“It was hilarious actually,” Tony replies, warm, calloused hand running down her side and slipping under his jumper she is wearing, lifting up the fabric, “Oh, you’re exquisite. Look at you, sweetheart,”  
  
She lowers her head bashfully because for all her talk and confidence, Prudence has never been intimate with someone like this before. Her inexperience is glaringly obvious and Tony must pick up on that, astute as he is, running a hand through her damp hair.  
  
“Everything okay? Don’t get shy on me now, Prue,” he says, swallowing harshly.  
  
Prudence is quick to shake her head lest he change his mind. “No, I-I’ve just never done anything like this before. This is fine. Please keep going.” She prompts, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. His eyes soften imperceptibly, like he is both endeared and charmed by her innocence and earnestness.  
  
Tony nods, pressing another kiss to her swollen lips as he scrapes over her nipple with blunt fingernails. She gasps in surprise, ducking her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. “Good?”  
  
“Uh-huh, very good,” Prudence confirms.  
  
He squeezes her hip with his other hand, “Sit up straight,”  
  
She does slowly, flushed and confused. “Tony?”  
  
He smiles but doesn't give a verbal reply, choosing to bend his head and take the nipple he’d been playing with into his mouth, wet tongue slipping out to tease. “Tell me what you want, baby,” Tony cooes, leaning in to lap at the pretty pink bud that hardens beneath his ministrations.  
  
Prudence sighs in satisfaction, arching her back and clutching tightly to the back of the older man’s shoulders for balance. It is a delicious sensation and she rocks forwards unsteadily, grinding against the thick, corded muscle of Tony’s thigh. “I don’t know,” she confesses, frustration bleeding through her voice. Her clit throbs, aching with the constant pressure against it, “I like what you’re doing. This- _oh_ , this feels really good, sir,”  
  
Tony pauses in his task of sucking her nipple, drawing back slightly until a string of saliva stretches and breaks as he tightens the hand he has wrapped around her waist to encourage the movement of her hips. “Prue, sweetheart, you should see yourself right now,” he says, voice cracking.  
  
She moans lowly, body shivering as she bounces on his thigh, breathy little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s escaping her lips, “I-I like it when you talk-when you talk to me. Your voice-Tony, fuck. I love your voice,” Prudence admits, pressing closer to the older man.  
  
He curses under his breath, reeling her in for a hungry kiss and licking into her mouth, wet lips sliding together heatedly. “Gorgeous girl,” Tony pants against her cheek, reaching out to pinch a pebbled nipple, “You don’t know how perfect you are, baby. You can’t even imagine how long I’ve wanted you. Far longer than I should have, and you come here dressed like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
  
Prudence gasps, shaking her head as her core pulsates. “You’re not that old-don’t, don’t be silly. You’re not going to have a heart attack, Mr. St-sir,” she laughs breathlessly. “I was just trying to get your attention,”  
  
He kisses her again, softer and sweeter, swallowing her mewls of pleasure. “You already had it, baby.” Tony reveals.  
  
She trembles, breath catching and struggling to roll her hips in tandem with Tony’s reassuring hands. It is embarrassing how close she is. Prudence can practically taste it on her tongue, approaching her high faster than ever now that she is completely surrounded by him; the heat of Tony’s gaze, his scent enveloping and cocooning her, his husky voice in her ear and his velvet skin smooth against her own.  
  
“I’m so close- _ah_ , sir- please, Tony. I’m gonna come, M-Mr. Stark-yes, yes please,” Prudence babbles nonsensically, hips working faster against his thigh, rubbing just right against the ridges and creases of his jeans. Her senses are going haywire and the tight knot that has been building in her gut erupts as she cries out, shuddering and whining into Tony’s shoulder.  



	3. the sun is up, it's beautiful and so are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is long overdue, i'm sorry :( i hope you all enjoy it though!

Things change after that. This is to be expected though now that she’s gotten what she wanted. It hadn’t even been that hard to convince Tony Stark and get him into her bed. Ultimately, all Prudence had had to do was be herself. Whoever that was, she thinks bitterly. She’d smiled, tossed her long hair and fluttered her lashes, all sweet and honest, and on her best behaviour like the good girl she no longer was. 

She hasn’t been that person for a long time, at least not since before the bite. The Prudence Parker from before is dead already, and in her place is this girl; cruel and manipulative and full of self-hatred.  
  
Maybe this is her true self though. Uncle Ben would barely recognise her now. He’d have detested the person she’d become. Sometimes Prudence is afraid of herself, too. She’d wanted her cake and wanted to eat it, as well. She’d fallen in love with a man nearly thirty-years her senior and wanted him to return her love –and god, how fucking depraved is that? – so she’d taken advantage of his kindness and feelings. She’d spun a pretty lie; twisted, moulded herself into the perfect little girl just to get him and trap him in her web.  
  
It’s ironic that she calls herself a superhero when in reality she is nothing more than a monster, no better than the villains she fights against. She doesn’t really look at herself in the mirror anymore because she is terrified of what she’s going to see staring back at her. Prudence is afraid that even though she might see a girl that looks eerily similar to her, the person she’d been before the bite, all she will be able to see in her reflection is _murderer_ , _liar_ , _fraud_ , _fake_ , _freak_ , _bitch_.  
  
***  
  
Despite their rather unconventional age difference, their relationship is pretty normal. For all his faults, Tony Stark is a good partner. Their relationship evolves, blossoming from mentor and student to something precious, priceless.  
  
He is tender in the way he strokes across her cheek, featherlight, as they exchange kisses and sweet nothings. He shows his thoughtfulness by pulling a blanket over her when he thinks she’s fallen asleep during movie night or offering her his portion of butter chicken without saying a word simply because it’s her favourite. He shows his generosity when he improves her suit, fixing something or the other, as well as in the way he pins her down and eats her out until she is a trembling mess, having come twice, thrice already and the only word she knows is _Tony_.  
  
He is clumsy with his affection sometimes, as in he goes out and purchases ridiculously exorbitant things that make Prudence uncomfortable, like a Bugatti which looks more like an alien spaceship than a car she can drive to school the first time she’d gotten on her knees and sucked his cock, staring up at him with doe-eyes as he painted her face with his cum. Then, there is the time he buys her a bouquet of flowers; pretty pink roses, lilies and peonies embellished with Swarovski crystals, sparkling pearls and beads when he upped and left for a business trip without telling her beforehand.  
  
She’d made him return the car but kept the flowers, ignoring the curious look Aunt May shoots her and simply says they are a congratulatory gift from Mr. Stark for being offered a place to study at MIT.  
  
***  
  
Prudence Parker is three months away from graduating high school when the other Avengers roll back into town. Tony doesn’t like to talk about Siberia or his fractured friendship with Captain America and the others, but Prudence has seen him staring at an old phone a few times. It’s probably older than her and she knows she’s exaggerating, but she wonders why a tech-genius even owns such an item.  
  
She hadn’t been part of the team before because she’d been a minor, too young to join or know any better. It’s fair game now that she is legal. Prudence thinks back to the conversation she’d had when she met Tony Stark for the first time. She’d told him that she’d wanted to be a hero, save the little guy like she’d had any idea what she was talking about. That was before though, and this is now, and she wonders who is going to save her. Who is going to save her from her estranged self and her polluted mind? Who is going to save her from that hell?  
  
The Norse gods, Thor and his newly reformed brother Loki, return to Earth, alongside Dr. Bruce Banner and the remaining survivors from their home planet, Asgard. They don’t come back alone, however. A group called the Guardians of the Galaxy follow. Together, they speak and share stories of Ragnarok and a genocidal megalomaniac, Thanos, who is frantically searching for Infinity Stones. He wants to cleanse the universe, erase half the living population.  
  
As a result, the Sokovia Accords are rewritten and redrafted. Over and over again until the Avengers are brought together by the United Nations and an agreement is reached because this is bigger than them all. Suddenly, Black Panther, the Guardians, Mr. Wong and Dr. Strange, Loki and the man with the metal arm from Germany – the former Winter Soldier, Ms. Potts tells her because it is something Tony refuses to speak about – are signing too, and Prudence knows she will be expected to as well.  
  
It isn’t that she doesn't want to because that would be a lie. She does. Prudence had meant it when she’d told Tony she wanted to be like him. Except now it isn’t only her neighbourhood she is responsible for, but the entire universe and that is infinite. That is approximately 7.7 billion people on Earth that are counting on her and who knows how many other living beings on other astronomical objects or planets because that’s a thing now, like there are others out that she is also accountable for.  
  
All her fears, anxieties and toxic thoughts are compounded and she feels like a fish out of water. It isn’t for the first time she wishes she was younger and could reverse time to before the bite when she had been a carefree child who didn’t know any better and idolised Iron-Man and the rest of the Avengers from her TV screen. But then she thinks about the conversations she’s shared with Tony, the time they’ve spent together, his beautiful eyes, handsome smile and the perpetual beard-burn left behind on her throat and the inside of her thighs, and realises her weak-self has to keep fighting if only to stay by his side.  
  
***  
  
She signs the Accords and is officially an Avenger. Prudence has been granted a few days to tell her friends and family – or what is left of it, at least – first, before it is revealed to the rest of the world. She knows she has Tony to thank for this. He’d offered to come with her when she spoke to her Aunt and she’d declined because this is a conversation that needs to be done privately and when he is around, she becomes too reliant, dependent on his strong voice, broad shoulders and warm arms to carry her through.  
  
Prudence is quiet during dinner that night, allowing Aunt May to talk about work and how her day went. The food is like ash on her tongue; tasteless and bland. It is only when they are cleaning up together, the older woman washing as she dries, that she broaches the subject, chewing on her bottom lip: “Do you mind if we talk after this?”  
  
Her Aunt shoots her a brief look of amusement, laughing. “I’m not sure where you’ve been for the last forty-five or so minutes, honey, but that’s exactly what we’ve been doing,”  
  
She can’t even fake a smile and May must notice that, as she raises an eyebrow. Prudence lowers her head and uses the towel in her hands to dry the plate in front of her. “I mean-you know, last year,” she starts, “Do you remember Washington and the ferry?”  
  
Aunt May snorts. “Yes, I remember,”  
  
Prudence puts down the plate. “I was acting strange. I kept disappearing and then I lost the Stark internship,”  
  
“Prue, I know this. I was there,” the older woman answers, “What are you trying to say?”  
  
“I’m Spider-Girl,” she says quickly, like she’s ripping off a bandage.  
  
May turns off the tap and the apartment is deadly-silent then. Prudence can hear the whirring of the elevator as it makes its way down to the lobby and the elderly couple three-stories up arguing over why the husband has left the toilet-seat up again. “That’s funny,”  
  
“It’s not a joke,” she replies, “There’s no Stark internship, Aunt May. That’s just been a cover this whole time. I’ve been working with To-Mr. Stark in the lab on my suit or patrolling.”  
  
Her Aunt exhales shakily. “Okay, I need-yeah,I need to sit down,” May says as she collapses on the dining chair. “You-why are you telling me this now? How long have you been Spider-Girl?”  
  
Prudence turns to face the older woman, avoiding May’s eyes. “A little more than a year. I didn’t know how to tell you. Uncle Ben died and it was my fa-oh no,” she mutters, eyes widening in horror as she slaps a hand over mouth hurriedly.  
  
“What? Honey, what are you talking about? Ben knew?” Aunt May questions.  
  
She shakes her head, staring at the kitchen floor and chipped tiles, “No, no. He didn’t-no,” Prudence stutters. She feels sick to her stomach; queasy, uneasy.  
  
“Prue-Prudence,” her Aunt says, as the woman kneels beside her and _what the fuck_ , why is she on the floor when she’d been standing only seconds before, “You’re okay. Take a deep breath. Everything is fine,”  
  
No, Prudence wants to yell. Nothing is fine anymore, and she isn’t okay. She hasn’t been okay for a long time now. _I killed your husband_ , she wants to say,  _I killed the only father I’ve ever had._ She doesn’t deserve to be shown concern and gentleness that she is so undeserving of.  
  
Prudence thinks of Liz then, the kind words she’d offered her when all she’d done was get the girl’s father put behind bars. Instantly, she can feel her eyes begin to water as she’s transported, trapped under rubble that time the Vulture had collapsed the building around her, and her breath is turning shallow, throat closing up like she can’t get in enough oxygen.  
  
“Honey, you have to breathe. Tell me what I can do,” May murmurs, rubbing her back soothingly and Prudence feels five-years old again and deathly afraid of the monsters under the bed, turning to cling onto the older woman. Only this time the monsters are real and they are everywhere. They are threatening the lives of her loved ones and she’s unprepared, unsure if she can handle it and somewhere along the way when she’d gained her powers, her genetic code had been mutated, she’s become one too.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she pleads, weeping harder because she can’t lose May as well, and her voice is cracking and her words are slurring together in between panicked breaths and guilty tears, “It’s my fault- don’t leave, please, Aunt May,”  
  
***  
  
Prudence doesn’t know when she’d fallen asleep but when she wakes up, throat itchy and sore, she is in her bed and she can make out the sunlight through her blinds.  
  
“You’re up,” a voice calls from her next to her and she would know who it belonged to anywhere. Prudence wonders how out of it she must be to not have noticed him earlier. Tony offers her a concerned smile and holds out a glass of water, “Your Aunt is at work. I’ll let her know you’re up. Here you go, kid,”  
  
She takes it gratefully, sipping the drink and waiting until he’s sent a text off to ask: “Why are you here?”  
  
He holds a hand to his heart, the arc-reactor glinting blue under his fingertips and through the fabric of his band-tee. “Ouch, that hurt,” Tony says. Prudence stares back blankly and he sighs, reaching for her hand, “Baby, you had a panic attack and passed out in front of your Aunt. Are you seriously asking me why I’m here?”  
  
Prudence shrugs, putting the glass down on her bedside table. “I’m fine now,”  
  
Tony makes a dismissive noise, leaning forward in his chair. Even now, after all these months of knowing him, he looks out of place in her house and room. In her life, too, that dark recess of her mind adds cruelly. “Yeah, I’m calling bullshit. Want to tell me what’s really up?”  
  
Her eyes flicker up to meet his. “Can I say no?”  
  
He laughs and the sound is harsh, cacophonous as it reverberates off of the walls. Tony shakes his head. “I’m serious. You think I don’t know something is up?” he asks, “I don’t need to be a genius to pick up on that,”  
  
“God, it’s not you like you tell me everything! What do you want from me? If you’re so smart why don’t you tell me what’s wrong with me, huh?” Prudence yells and instantly regrets it. _Fuck_ , she hates this. Why won’t he stop pushing? She doesn’t want to fight with Tony. That is the last thing she wants when all he’s ever done is look out for her and offer his unconditional protection. She digs her nails into the palm of her hand hard, focusing on the sharp pain, letting it centre her instead of saying anything else unintentionally cruel. “I’m sorry, sir,”  
  
“Apology accepted,” Tony says slowly after a long stretch of silence. He looks over at her and she feels like he’s seeing through her again. “Okay, here’s how we’re going to do this: I’m going to share something with you because evidently we’re not talking enough, and then you’ll do the same. Does that work with you, sweetheart?”  
  
Prudence nods, despises the term of endearment which feels more like a curse, impersonal and detached, at that moment than something reassuring or comforting. He’d last sounded like that when he’d taken her suit away all those months ago. They’d still been strangers then. She feels like she’s let him down again now.  
  
“Fine,” she croaks in agreement.  
  
A little furrow appears between Tony’s eyebrows and she wants to smooth it away with her fingers. It’s an action she’s done countless times before but she’s unsure if it’s something that would be welcomed now. He straightens in the office chair he’s perched on. “Good,” the older man says, grabbing the hand she’s been digging her nails into. The skin is already healing over, but Tony still brushes his thumb gently along the slightly raised, reddened skin. “Stop that. Why are you hurting yourself?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Prudence replies mechanically, sounding every bit her age in that minute.  
  
Tony shakes his head incredulously. “Prue, you don’t have to apologise for that. I just want you to take care of yourself,” he says, wrapping his hand around her wrist to get her attention. She looks up at him cautiously, hesitating, “This hand belongs to the woman that I’m in love with. I want you to treat her better, okay? Can I trust you take care of her for me?”  
  
She stares back at him, dazed and like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She can’t understand what he’s saying or why he’s looking at her like that; half with reverence and half in indisputable adoration.  
  
“Tony,” Prudence starts, opening her mouth to answer, heart thudding so loudly in her chest she can hear practically hear the sound, beating a steady staccato rhythm in her eardrums. “I love you,”  
  
Tony rolls his eyes at her fondly, smile teasing and wicked as he drawls cheekily: “For such a clever girl that took you an awfully long time to figure out. I thought you’d be little quicker on the uptake. I’m disappointed, Prue,”  
  
“Stop. Don’t be mean,” she sniffs, pouting and Tony clearly gets the hint because he leans forward and slants their mouths together in a searing kiss, cupping the back of her neck.  
  
“Tell me about your Uncle,” he says when he draws back, “Talk to me about what happened after you got bitten by your itsy-bitsy spider friend,”  
  
“Weren’t you going first?” Prudence asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Tell me about Captain America and the Winter Soldier first,”  
  
Tony gives a long-suffering sigh, reclining back in the office chair. “His name is Steven Rogers. He was born in the 20’s and then enlisted. The man was frozen in ice for a couple of deca-yes, is that question for the class, Ms. Parker?”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t need a history lesson. I know that already,” she interjects, holding a hand up to stop the older man.  
  
He makes a face but relents, Adam’s apple bobbing as he speaks: “They were friends-Capsicle and the other one, like before the war. The two grew up together,”  
  
“James Barnes, right?” Prudence says, “They were part of the Howling Commandos together,”  
  
Tony nods. “Right, yeah. He fell off the train and Rogers crashed his plane into the Arctic. The world mourned, _yadda_ , _yadda_ , _yadda_ -personally, I find public transport pretty easy to use. Never really had any issues with it,”  
  
“Tony,” she mutters reproachfully.  
  
“Anyway, my old man was obsessed with finding the great Captain. He didn’t succeed, but he did have yours truly,” he says, motioning towards himself. His eyes are cast down as he continues, like it physically hurts him tell to her what he is, “Daddy issues aside, I had a good childhood. I met Rhodey, built the bots and my AI. I took the Stark empire to heights no one could have ever imagined. I changed the face of modern technology as we know it,”

If this was anyone else, Prudence would find their words off-putting. In Tony’s case, while she knows he is proud of his achievements and thinks the world of his accomplishments, these are just merely objective, scientific facts. He’s probably only just half showing off.

“What happened then?” Prudence asks.

“Afghanistan did. Iron-Man was born and I became an Avenger. New York-Ultron and Siberia...He knew about-my mom...she-I loved her more than anything. She made me the man I am today. Anyway, we fell out hard. Cap took off with the Terminator-he was the one who killed my parents, by the way,” he spits resentfully, jaw clenched tight, “I know it wasn’t really him. It was the Winter Soldier. He was brainwashed, but I was just so angry. We were friends-Steve and I. At least I thought we were. I was clearly mistaken,”

She squeezes the hand she’s holding, waiting for him to calm down and catch his breath. He looks full of spite, but he exhales shakily.

“We’re talking now. Sort of. I don’t know if we can ever go to back what we had before, but we’re trying to move past it...I-I think it’s your turn. I’ve shared more here today than I have with decades visiting my shrink. Dr. Park is going to be so pleased with my progress,” Tony sucks in a deep breath, grimacing and staring at the periodic table on the wall opposite her bed. “I need a drink after that,”  
  
“There’s water here,” Prudence says, pointing to the glass on her bedside table. She stays silent otherwise, knowing it must have taken a lot out of Tony to share what he did with her.  
  
“No, thanks. I’ll pass, kid,” he snorts after a minute.  
  
She lifts her hand to her neck, running her down the side of it and to the sharp divot of her collarbone. Tony is watching her again but he doesn’t say anything or rush her. “I got bitten there,”  
  
“Charlotte chose well. That’s one of my favourite spots on you to mark up, too,” he says, giving her a cheeky wink. Prudence scowls at him but she knows the joke is more for her benefit than his, meant to help soothe her unsteady nerves and she is thankful, appreciative.  
  
“I told you about how I gained these new powers- before, like when we first met,” she starts.  
  
“I recall,” Tony replies simply, “I remember everything you’ve ever told me,”  
  
Prudence sighs. “I could do these things I couldn’t before and it-I got into a fight one night with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I went out to this convenience store but I didn’t have enough money on me to buy myself this drink and the cashier told me to leave-I-this guy came in then with a gun and he robbed the store. He gave me the drink I wanted and I let him go-I could have stopped him-I could’ve but I didn’t,” she whispers hoarsely, vision going blurry with tears, “Uncle Ben was out looking for me and-umm, he-he was shot. He refused to give up his car to the mugger and he was-he was killed for doing the right thing and I didn’t-wasn’t, but I- _shit_ , I’m still here. I’m still alive,”  
  
“Baby,” Tony murmurs softly, and she ignores him in favour of hiding her face in her hands, “You can’t blame yourself for that. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. Your Uncle wouldn’t have wanted that, Prue,”  
  
“Uncle Ben would have hated me-this person that I am today. He wouldn’t even recognise me,” she sobs miserably, voice pitching high as she rambles on, “I don’t-I want to be better. I have these abilities and I want to use them for good, but I can’t...I can’t be-what if someone else dies, Tony? What if I’m not fast enough or strong enough? I can’t have-oh god, I can’t have someone else’s blood on my hands, and now there’s more people-the whole universe, really,”  
  
He purses his lips. “I didn’t know you were planning on fighting Thanos yourself, kid. That’ll be quite the feat. It’ll look good on your CV if you manage to kick some nutjob’s ass all on your own, seeing as you’re the newest Avenger on the block,”  
  
“Tony,” she interrupts but he speaks up again.  
  
“The others will be there. You’ve got the whole team,” the older man adds quickly, “Also, I’ll be by your side. I know I’m close to hitting 50, but I’m not planning to kick the bucket anytime soon. I’ve got this PYT, you see. I’m going to find a way to stick around with her forever,”  
  
Prudence wipes her tears away. “You’re crazy. I’m not-you...I literally had to seduce you. I took advantage of your feelings and I forced myself onto you even though you didn’t want me,”  
  
Tony gapes at her. “Prue, I think you’re the crazy one. No one is going to think you took advantage of me. You definitely didn’t force yourself onto me or make me do anything I didn’t want to. That’s absurd,”  
  
“Yeah, right,” she scoffs, staring at him with wet eyes.  
  
He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m not messing with you. Why would I lie to you now? I’ve only been looking at you since we met. I knew you wanted to be like me. I recognised that wannabe-hero in you straightway. It’s why I took your suit away back then because I thought you could be better-do better, and I didn’t want you turning out like me,”  
  
“What’s wrong with being like you?” Prudence asks.  
  
“That’s cute. Thank you for that, sweetheart. You’re doing wonders for my ego,” Tony says, “When I built my Iron-Man suit and escaped that cave all those years ago, I’d seen the damage, the disaster, the catastrophe I’d caused with weapons that I’d built. I thought I could make up for everything I’d done wrong in my life-all my past sins. Maybe if I did some good, my guilt would go away. Clean slate and whatnot-that sounds familiar, right?”  
  
Prudence licks her dry lips. “It does.”  
  
“Like recognises like, Prue. I knew since the first time we spoke. You asked me if I remember earlier. I do. You’d said something like how if you don’t do anything when you had the power to then it was on you. I get that,” he tells her. “I’m 90% sure that’s why all of us Avengers do what we do. I’m not quite sure about Whiskas yet-he’s royalty. I wouldn’t work a day in my life if I was the king of one of the wealthiest and technologically advanced nations in the world.”  
  
She doesn’t call him out on his obvious lie or the irony in his statement. The day Tony Stark stops working or building or creating, something must be seriously very, very wrong.  
  
“Right, so yes, I know it’s overwhelming. I know better than anyone the weight of that responsibility. Sometimes it feels like you’re trying really hard to stay afloat and you think it would be easier to give in or give up and sink. I’ve been there and I can tell you it’s okay not to be okay all the time. This difficult time will pass. You need to look for things to anchor you...something that grounds you. Let me be that for you. You can rely on me or your Aunt or Ted, Sven and RJ,” Tony says.  
  
Prudence can’t help the little snort she gives, observing how the older man’s eyes glint in unadulterated delight, pleased with her response. “I’m going to ignore the fact that you got none of my friends’ names right,” she laughs tearfully.  
  
“What? That’s not their names?” Tony asks, playing clueless as he puts a hand to his mouth and gasps. “Rhodey, Happy and Pep used to be that for me. They were my pillars of support and then you- _god_ , I can’t even put it into words, but my head is always this big hyperactive, hectic mess and you still occupy most of my thoughts, baby. You calm me down-compliment me like no one else has. I want you to be there for the happy moments, and the unhappy ones too. I was-I will admit, hesitant because of our age difference and the fact that there must be better matches for you. How can someone like me be deserving-even worthy of you?”

He pauses then, contemplative. She doesn’t quite fathom how Tony Stark feels undeserving or unworthy of her. That can’t be true. Surely it’s the other way around. How can someone like _her_ be good enough for someone like _him_?

“You’re not a child. If you’re old enough to fight by my side, well, I would be a hypocrite, wouldn’t I?” Tony questions, but it seems like a rhetorical one, “I want you by my side all the time. You’re afraid that you’re not the same person you were before you got bitten, but I’m in love with the Prudence Parker in front of me-this compassionate young woman who doesn’t know the meaning of giving up, determined to be better-do better, and someone so good and pure and earnest,”

Prudence stares open-mouthed, licking her dry lips as she thinks about how to answer. She huffs and blinks back tears, like she’s been staring at the Sun for too long and her vision is going blurry.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, glancing around the room awkwardly. “You’re crying again. Was the little monologue I gave that bad? I thought it was pretty neat,” Tony comments, “The least you could do is give me an applause. It would be the polite thing to do,”  
  
Prudence does him one better and clambers into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her nose against his.  
  
“You seem to be immensely fond of my lap. There’s no need to be so possessive, Prue. It’s all yours,” he teases, posture soft and crooked grin the definition of intimate.  
  
“You’re a dork and I love you,” she confesses, kissing the corner of his mouth, “I-I will learn. I’m going to try. It sounds like you love your PYT a lot so I’m going to do my best to take care of her. Saving people is kinda my thing-it’s what I do, so I’m going to look after her. I’ll let her know it’s not all on her, and makes sure she relies more on you and others. I trust you to take care of her, and I promise to treat her well, too,”


	4. the clouds will be a daisy chain, let me see you smile again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update has been a long time coming but between exams and my mental health, it's been near impossible to edit and post. still, thank you for being patient and sticking with me. i hope you enjoy this!

Thanos arrives on Earth with a big, thunderous bang on an otherwise quiet Thursday morning. The Titan has secured four of the Infinity Stones and is hunting down the remaining two: the Mind and Time Stone.

Prudence is resting her head on Gwen’s shoulder, eyes shut, as the blonde prattles on about something with MJ who sits in the row ahead of them on a bus headed to MoMA. Her spidey-senses kick in, the hairs on her arms rising to attention and she glances immediately, anxiously out the window when she catches sight of a doughnut-shaped spaceship. There are no other words to describe it. It is monstrous in size, black and silver in colour, flashing red lights and it casts an otherworldly light as it reflects off of the skyscrapers surrounding it.

“Guys,” Prudence hisses, catching the attention of her friends. Even Ned who is sitting next to MJ, and is playing a game on his phone, doing a good job of ignoring the girls’ conversation is quick to spin around. She tilts her head toward the window, “I need a distraction,”

“Oh my god,” Ned mumbles, bug-eyed, “What is that?”

MJ stares at Prudence, lips set in a frown and face drained of colour. “Is that Thanos?”

She nods. “Most likely, yeah,”

“Be careful, please,” Gwen says, squeezing her forearm.

“I always am,” Prudence replies, as Ned stands, yelling and causing a ruckus. Her classmates rush to stare out the back of the school bus and she gets to her feet.

“You better come back to us in one piece or I’ll personally kick Tony Stark’s ass,” MJ calls behind her sharply. Gwen elbows her but there’s a small smile on her face.

She gives a little salute before swinging out the open window opposite the direction her classmates are looking out of.

 

***

 

The fight is long and laborious. It leads them to Wakanda, a country she’s previously only read about and has just recently opened its doors to the outside world, where Vision is rushed to be operated on. Thanos’ army follows, which is probably for the best because downtown New York has already been terrorised once by the former Avenger, Loki. The fewer casualties and civilians involved, the better.

The Mind Stone can be destroyed but before that it has to be surgically extracted by Shuri, King T’Challa’s genius little sister who could give Tony a run for his money. They need to buy her time because a trillion-and-one things can go wrong during the procedure. The Avengers, alongside the Wakandan forces mount a defense as they battle Thanos’ army. The Titan himself stands in the middle of it all and Prudence assumes he’s probably waiting till they’re worn down to attack and until then seems content to let his lieutenants wreck havoc.

Prudence’s body aches, muscles protesting and screaming for her to rest but she knows she has to keep fighting. This is the end-game now. There’s no other option, the alternative too inconceivable to even imagine. Dr. Strange is protecting the Time Stone with his life, flitting about and cape billowing behind him as he creates portals of a vibrant orange, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. The Black Widow and Okoye, general badass and also the General of the Dora Milaje, are guarding him, not allowing anyone to get too close.

Suddenly a burst of brilliant scarlet appears, lighting up the sky. It’s blinding and everyone seems to freeze, halt in the middle of their own fight as they turn to look up at the reddened clouds. The Mind Stone has been destroyed, and Thanos isn’t happy. He gives a furious, enraged roar, arms lashing out and blasting everyone, everything in his view.

Tony evades the explosion and lands in front of him, flinging a gold and red chain which wraps around the Titan’s hand and Thanos gives pause then, staring down at his gauntlet. “Not cool,” he hisses venomously, “If you throw something else at me, I’m going to lose it,”

“Stark,” the Titan says, unsurprised.

“You know me?” Tony questions.

Thanos dips his head in acknowledgement. “I do. You’re not the only cursed with knowledge,”

“My only curse is you,” he replies harshly, and the fight starts again.

Prudence keeps one eye on Tony. He must be insane to take on Thanos himself. She sees him struggling, but he’s refusing to back down even as his face-plates is ripped off and his armour is flickering, cracking under the Titan’s continuous assault. She kicks out at the creature in front of her and honestly, she has no idea what to even call it because it’s reptilian with beady eyes, claws and a metallic spine.

When she’s managed to knock the beast out, Prudence watches in horror as Thanos uses one of the blades Tony has procured from his Iron-Man suit to stab him through the stomach. There’s a dissonance around her with the clanging of vibranium and steel shields, swords and the firing of a gun. It’s loud and chaotic but she can only focus on the silent, static electricity ringing in her ears as the man she loves falls to his knees, looking defeated.

“Parker,” Dr. Strange calls, motioning her forward and Prudence can barely make out what the man is saying, replaying the scene she’s just witnessed. “The plan-now,”

She falls into one of the portals he creates and it’s like her muscles are guiding her, dragging her along because her brain seems to have switched off. When Prudence reappears on the other side of the battlefield, she remembers the plan Dr. Strange had been talking about, something Peter Quill had jokingly said during one of the team meetings – “Let Mantis use her voodoo magic on the big guy,” he’d suggested, and Prudence remembers laughing because for a guy who’d been kidnapped from Earth years ago and carted off to outer space, he sure knew the most random things.

Prudence sees Tony look up at her and although he’s seriously wounded, eyes deep-set and exhausted, he’s alive and he nods briefly. She turns, ready to take on the Titan and end this, avenge Tony. Thanos only just seems to realise she’s materialised besides him. She’s taken him by surprise and she uses that to her advantage, casting a thick web around his upper arm as Dr. Strange appears on her other side and his cloak fastens around his other arm, trapping him in place.

Mantis lands on top of Thanos’ shoulders from another one of Dr. Strange’s portals and subdues him, hands at his temple as his eyes roll backwards and turn a cloudy-white. Peter and Drax rush to her aid, and together the three of them clamber to pull the gauntlet off. It takes every ounce of strength she has, body already weakened and her joints are stiff, killing her and the _damn_ thing seems to be fighting back because _of course_ it would, power and current surging through it, punishing, but it seems to be worth the effort in the end as they manage to tug it free and throw it to ground in front of them.

Prudence is flung a few feet away and she falls flat on her face, glancing up through unfocused and bleary eyes; Mantis, Drax and Peter are scattered across the field around her, Dr. Strange hovering a few feet up in the air, Tony is but a few inches to her right and he’s got a hand, stained red, pressing against his wound, a bloody gash on his forehead and he’s already looking at her.

Thor appears then, wielding Stormbreaker, his newly forged battle-axe. Thanos is only just resurfacing from his induced hypnosis, unsteady on his feet and although not powerless without the gauntlet, he’s not quick enough to retaliate. The Asgardian attacks and slashes the Titan’s head off, and he disintegrates into thin air, like sand and dust and leaves being blown away by the wind. There is white noise buzzing around them in the field then. It is near silent as everyone stands frozen like they can barely believe it, as if it might be a figment of their imagination.

“Oh god,” Captain America says at last, voice gritty from disuse, staring blankly ahead of him at the ground where Thanos was standing only seconds before.

His voice seems to break the spell and a loud, triumphant battle cry can be heard in the distance because then people are yelling, jubilant and rejoicing, as they embrace. Prudence takes a deep shuddering breath and exerts the last remaining energy she has to collapse into Tony’s welcoming arms.

It’s over.

 

***

 

A celebration is being held to honour their victory and the survival of the all galaxies of the universe, as well those who gave their lives fighting valiantly against Thanos before the Avengers return to New York. The whole world is celebrating, in fact. Her Aunt had called her and they’d cried over the phone for over an hour. The older woman had told her she was proud of her and that Uncle Ben would have been, too. This is despite knowing what she does. May doesn’t blame her, doesn’t hate her and she still can’t believe it sometimes. These days, though her heart hurts at the mention of his name, Prudence feels a little less guilty. It feels like an improvement, as if she’s on the road to recovery.

Prudence is introduced to Shuri, the girl closest to her in age. She’s not an Avenger but she’s an honorary member, and the two get on like a house on fire much to the great amusement of Tony and her brother, T’Challa. She reminds her of Gwen and MJ, and despairs that the two aren’t in attendance because the four of them would never run out of things to talk about. Ned, she suspects, might develop a crush on the younger girl if they were ever introduced because she is feisty and ridiculously intelligent.

It is refreshing and a nice change for once to dress up, embrace her feminine side. Her day-to-day outfits consist of ripped, skinny jeans and pullovers or plaid shirts, long hair braided back and away from her face. The clothes are practical and easy to pull off which makes sense since Prudence doesn’t know when she might have to change into her suit and be Spider-Girl. She now adorns a gold-coloured evening dress with a softly pleated tulle skirt and a sequin bodice, skin rejuvenated and dewy from her rosewater bath and coconut body scrub. Prudence looks at herself in the mirror for the first time in a long time, taking in her kohl-lined eyes and red lips, because she has a promise to keep.

It feels like a step forward.

Her reflection, the girl that stares back at her, is different but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. She’s not the same person she was before the bite and that’s fine. It’s more than okay, in fact. Prudence is insecure and she has her bad days occasionally. She’s working on it, learning to love herself and embrace the fact she doesn’t have to be perfect all the time. Things go wrong, not always according to plan but life goes on. It doesn’t wait for anyone, afterall.

Still, winter is only temporary, spring will come again and the flowers always bloom. Prudence is realising that she doesn’t have to shoulder everything on her own, keep her feelings and hurt and pain to herself. She has a loving Aunt, caring friends and a man who would bring her the sun, moon and all the stars if she asked for them. It’s her powers that make her a superhero, but it’s their love that makes her truly special.

“He won’t be able to keep his eyes off of you,” Shuri tells her later when they’re approaching the hall where the festivities are taking place, and she must stiffen because no one is supposed to know about her and Tony yet. They’ve agreed to keep their relationship a secret until after she’s graduated from MIT, pursued further studies or found herself a job before coming out to her Aunt, the other Avengers and their respective friends.

Prudence doesn’t like that she has to lie, knows how well that had worked out the first time around when she’d kept the fact she was Spider-Girl to herself for months. Some people will never accept them, but she knows though that when she’s older and financially independent their relationship might be shunned a little less.

“What?” she says instead, playing oblivious and staring straight ahead, “Who?”

The other girl only rolls her eyes and pinches her arm. It doesn’t hurt her but she still squeals in protest. “Stark,” Shuri replies, as if the answer as obvious. She must sense Prudence’s fear or hesitation to discuss the topic further because she glances to the bar, eyes flickering past Captain America and the leggy blonde by his side to the man with the metal arm.

In all honesty, she should stop calling him that because Prudence knows his name is James Barnes. They’ve even spoken a few time, and he’s actually very likeable, though slightly gruff. He reminds her of Tony because he’s just as charming, if a little wary, cautious to get too close to anyone that isn’t Steve Rogers or Shuri, but she knows her lover will despise the comparison.

The man at present is very obviously staring back at Shuri, eyes dark and dangerous. Prudence looks between Shuri and Barnes, realisation hitting her and she whistles softly under her breath. “Well, well,” she says, and the supersoldier glances away as if struck.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Shuri replies quickly, “It’s new. We’ve known each for a few years now, but we’re still trying to figure things out,”

She nods, accepting easily. “I wasn’t planning on it,” Prudence adds, holding both hands up. “I have no right to pass judgement. I really hope everything works out for you,”

The young Wakandan smiles genially and offers her a hug. “I hope everything works out between you and Mr. Stark, as well. I will keep in touch and try to tag along when my brother makes a visit to the States next,”

Prudence grins happily and ventures off to find the Avengers. The group is dispersed and she catches sight of Tony chatting to Colonel Rhodes and Dr. Banner at one of the corner tables. He must feel the heat of her gaze because he turns to look in her direction and she sends him a little wave before engaging Peter, Gamora, Groot and Rocket in conversation.

Hours later when the party is dying down and she’s giddy, tipsy on sparkling strawberry wine, laughing hysterically as Peter demonstrates a dance-off he’d tried to initiate and Rocket and Gamora hide their faces in embarrassment, Tony approaches the group.

“What’s going on here?” he asks, amusement lacing his tone.

Prudence turns to him with pink, flushed cheeks, wanting to reach out and wrap her arm around his waist, press a kiss to his stubbled cheek. She knows better than to touch him so intimately in public though. They’ve established ground rules and this is one of them. “Mr. Quill is showing me his Footloose-inspired dance,”

Tony, bless him, simply raises an eyebrow and claps the other man on the back. “You’re a good dancer, buddy. Nearly puts Kevin Bacon’s moves to shame,”

Peter seems pleased, smiling widely as he returns to his seat beside Gamora.

The older man turns to her then, eyes glinting playfully like he’s sharing a secret. “I think Shuri was looking for you, kid,” he says, “She wants to introduce you to some of her friends,”

“Really?” Prudence questions, lips quirking. She gets to her feet and says her farewells to the others as Tony guides her with a hand to her shoulder. It’s nearing 1AM and the hall is pretty empty, most people having retired back to their own quarters so no one gives them a cursory second glance. “Where are you taking me, Mr. Stark? Shuri’s already left, ”

“My room, if that’s okay with you,” Tony grins, shooting a quick look over his shoulder before deeming it safe and pecking the side of her head, running a gentle hand down her messy curls. “You look lovely, sweetheart,”

“Mr. Stark,” Prudence singsongs and looks up at him, eyes glittering mischievously, knowingly, “Just lovely?”

He clicks his tongue, admonishing. “You’re stunning, you know you are,”

“I know,” she says softly, flashing him a quick, teasing wink.

“You’ve been spending far too long in my company, kid. My modesty has been rubbing off on you,” Tony sighs, but he appears thrilled, content that she doesn’t dispute him and accepts the compliment with ease. Prudence is trying to get better at that. It’s a slow process and her first instinct is still to rebuff kinds words or praise. It’s a habit she has to break, to not think she’s undeserving and find herself always lacking but slowly, steadily she’s learning how.

She plops down on the edge of his bed when the couple reach his bedroom and she watches as he locks the door behind him, tugs off his blazer and steps out of his Oxford shoes.

“I have a surprise for you actually,” Prudence speaks up suddenly.

Tony turns to look her way, curious. “Oh, yeah? Do tell,”

She lifts up the material of her dress over her ankles and sticks one leg out, showing off her red Converse-clad foot. “Ta-da!”

The older man opposite her laughs, the sound catching in his throat before emerging as a wheeze, shoulders shaking as he guffaws. “God, you really are something,”

“I hope that’s a compliment,” Prudence says, lowering her skirt and kicking her feet back-and-forth across the carpeted floor.

Tony shrugs, eyes bright with humour. “It’s whatever you want it to be,”

“I’ll take it as one then,” she quips, tilting her head to the side, “Are you going to kiss me now or are you going to keep staring at me all night, sir?”

He huffs, undoing his tie and cupping her face with both of his hands. “When did you get so mouthy, kid?”

Prudence doesn’t bother answering, too busy claiming Tony’s lips in a kiss, slipping her tongue inside to tangle with his. The inside of his mouth is both hot and sweet from the wine, and she can’t help but smile to herself because this, _this_ is something that will never get old no matter how many kisses they exchange. Each time still feels like their first time.

“You nearly died today, Tony,” she whispers as he’s sucking a mark above her collarbone, feels his teeth scrape over the skin harshly at her words. “I almost lost you,”

“Well I’m still here, baby-in the flesh, alive and kicking,” he jokes.

Prudence rolls her eyes, lifts his face to press their foreheads together and confesses quietly: “I was so scared,”

Tony brushes his thumb across her cheekbone. She feels him exhale, and it’s a confirmation that he’s here, he’s real and breathing. He’s hurt but he’ll heal. “I know. I’m not going anywhere. Promise,”

Not much else is said after that as the older man lovingly removes her clothes, running his calloused hands over her skin, leaving no place untouched. Tony works her open with his fingers and tongue, worshipful, as if Prudence holds all the answers to all the questions in the universe.

“I need you inside me,” she gasps aloud, fingers twisted into his thick hair.

She’s at his mercy and undressed bar the red Converse on her feet – “Leave them on, Prue,” Tony had insisted when she’d reached down to unlace her sneakers, eyes hooded and full of dark intent, glinting possessively – though he’s still fully clothed. Yet, it feels like she’s the one in control, like the most powerful woman in the world because she has the most powerful man on his knees for her, and that feeling is potent, exhilarating.

He presses one last kiss to her thigh, shrugging off the rest of his clothes. Prudence watches, captivated, because this is hers now, something she’s allowed to have. She hands him a condom from the bedside table and Tony takes it without a second thought. Coming from him, the action is the uttermost sign of trust and respect.

When he slides into her for the first time, she feels full and at peace, like she’s finally coming home after years of being adrift. The room is dark, lit up only by the moonlight filtering in past the curtains and the icy-blue glow of the arc reactor, the cool metal brushing up erotically against her nipples with every thrust of his hips. It is only with her enhanced vision that she can make out his black silhouette, his well-built chest and the faint scar on his stomach from where the Wakandan healers have regrown tissue.

Tony pants into her neck, bestowing her with wet, sloppy kisses and sweet endearments as Prudence clutches his broad shoulders tightly, urging him to go faster. She spreads her legs open wider and welcomes him deeper, and he grunts with exertion, sweat trickling down his forehead.

“More,” she begs, reaching out automatically to wipe the sweat away, brush his hair back. Prudence places her small hand on his cheek, the cuts from their battle littering the tanned skin. Her lover is so brave and strong, and he’s all hers. “Please-Tony, _please_ ,”

His face is open and unguarded, slack with pleasure. “Yeah, okay- _fuck_ , just like that, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, speeding up his movements and encouraging her to meet his thrusts with an arm underneath her waist. His strokes get harder, rougher and the bed creaks, jolts under their weight, knocking into the wall.

Prudence’s senses are going berserk at the overload of sights, sounds and scents present in the room around her. Her blood feels like liquid-fire, blazing and spreading to each and every single cell of her body. “I-’m close, sir-Tony-yes, yes,” she chants. The older man lowers his free hand to circle fingers over her clit, a fleeting motion, and it’s exactly what she needs, the little spark that sets of a chain of events. She throws her head back into the pillows, spine arching, toes curling inside her Converse as she comes with a loud, sharp cry of his name and loses herself to the waves of rapture that wash over her.

“Good girl-so perfect. You’re so perfect for me,” Tony mumbles into her hair, drawing back to gaze at her.

The look in his is unfailingly, unbearably fond. He chases his own high then and despite her sensitivity, she wants to take care of Tony, too. The older man has promised to look after her, and in return, Prudence wants to be that person who does the same for him as well, offering him reassurance and showing her appreciation. She wants to spoil the older man and encourages him, putting on a show; tweaking her own nipples, clenching tightly, filthily around his length and offering words of praise into his ear, “You’re so good to me-treat me so well. Only you-love you, Tony,”

That seems to be what sets him off. Tony kisses her, panting into Prudence’s mouth as his thrusts grow erratic, frenzied and he spills into the condom with a low moan.

Afterwards, when they’ve cleaned up and are laying in bed, basking in the afterglow, Prudence runs her hand down Tony’s back. He’s humming under his breath, fingers drawing patterns over her ribs and across the curve of her breasts. When he catches her hand and intertwines it with his, Prudence glances in his direction, perplexed. Tony appears relaxed, peaceful and doesn’t seem to notice, distracted, like he’s lost in his own world. He traces over her ring-finger. It’s suggestive, a proposal, and she has a pretty good idea what he’s thinking. Prudence stares out the window, pretending not to pay attention when he looks over at her, affectionate and warm.

She knows now perfection is a hard thing to come by and she’s stopped blindly chasing after it, but she imagines that in this beautiful moment, it’s the closest she might come to it. _One day_ , she thinks to herself and angles her head to press her lips against Tony’s in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos, nice comments and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
